This invention involves a righting device used in combination with or as part of a typical kickstand device supporting the motorcycle at a tilted angle toward the kickstand.
This invention also involves a fluid actuated cylinder to extend the kickstand length to right the motorcycle. Motorcycles vary widely in size, style and weight, but many of the cycles are extremely heavy and large, but yet are written by older persons and persons with limited strength. The motorcycle due to its general appeal and low cost of travel has become a popular vehicle for weekend trips by families. Many of these persons have limited physical strength and yet these trips usually involve the attachments of heavy storage containers on the back and sides of the vehicle which may be packed with a large supply of heavy food and equipment for the trip. In addition, many extra devices to provide comfort and safety on the cycle greatly increase the weight of the vehicle until it weighs many of hundreds of pounds. The typical kickstand extends from the left side of the cycle from a lower centrally located frame member at an angle toward the ground. When the cycle is parked, the stand is kicked downwardly into position and the cycle is rested at an angle on the stand. When the person is ready to use the motorcycle again, he or she must force the motorcycle into an upright position so that it no longer rest on the kickstand, then mount the motorcycle and kick the kickstand up to a horizontal position out of the way. If the person of limited strength and particularly if the ground is slightly angled toward the kickstand, the person may well be unable to right the cycle without straining or hurting his or her person.
There have been a number of devices used on motorcycles and other equipment to lower the kickstand, to prevent turnover or to reposition the kickstand. These include U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,906 to Peter Gratza which describes a device for lowering a kickstand on a motorcycle and at the same time to raise the back wheels off the ground. This device and none of the prior art devices approach the above described problem nor satisfy the needs and the objects detailed herein below.